VoIP technology converts voice and video signals into network packets. The network packets are transported using various Internet Protocol (“IP”)-based protocols. The Internet Protocol, also referred to as “IP”, is the principal communications protocol in the Internet protocol suite for relaying datagrams across network boundaries. Its routing function enables internetworking, and essentially establishes what is commonly referred to as the Internet. The Internet is the global system of interconnected computer networks that use the standard Internet protocol suite. The Internet may be thought of as a network or networks that include many private, public, academic, business, and government networks, of local to global scope, that are linked by a broad array of electronic, wireless, and optical networking technologies.
VoIP providers provide VoIP-based services using VoIP technology for transporting voice and video from subscribers to the VoIP provider premises. VoIP-based services can be accessed through a managed IP network such as, for example, an IP network owned by the VoIP provider. VoIP based services can also be accessed through a public IP network such as, for example, the Internet.